


Fetishism Explosion

by LordryuTJ



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bar Room Brawl, Crack, F/M, Genderswap, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Kukri has been having trouble keeping his sick dimension-twisting fantasies, well... a fantasy.





	Fetishism Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> SNK took one dip into the Rule 63 pool for their SNK Heroines game and got us Fem-Terry (technically two dips with Skullowomania). Then KOF All-Stars came along and spread the prettiness.
> 
> If someone working for SNK is reading this, and I am in extreme doubt of that, know that this fic is your fault.

Two chairs sat at opposite ends of a table, umbrella shading above, upon a porch on your usual sunny day.

One chair seated the ever-shrouded Kukri, who didn't seem any less casual and unconcerned than on any other day, even with the subject at hand today.

The other seated a very, _very_ unamused Elisabeth. And that's taking it lightly.

The conversation started with the noblewoman. "We need to talk about your recent."

Kukri scoffed, his legs crossed and reclined against his end of the table. "Tch – the hell is even worth talking about? You know exactly the type of things I'm capable of. I would figure we'd know all that's necessary between us, being 'business partners'..."

"I know more than you think I do – don't try to play oblivious." Elisabeth's crossed arms didn't budge, and neither did the stern look on her face. "You know exactly what you've been doing, and I'm here to intervene before you do something you regret."

Kukri's confident expression was firmly hidden in the shadows of his always-hidden face. "Are you implying I'm hiding something, Blanctorche?"

"No; it's not that it's hidden – rather that it's in plain sight." From there, Elisabeth started to state her case on the concerns. "Over the past week, I've managed to discover a few _strange_ occurrences in regards to fellow _King of Fighters_ competitors... and in a way that I can only track down to _you_."

As far as she knew, the first count of the 'strange occurrences' happened over in South Town.

* * *

A bar of roughnecks gathered around with intrigue, as a result of some ever-welcomed violence sparking out of a usual escalation.

The makeshift crowd went into a brief roar once one end of the main-event brawl, recognizable most by the strip of blond across the top of his hair, took a harsh tumble over a table.

Even as he was spitting up blood from the blow to the face he took, Yamazaki paid no pain to the cut upon his eyebrow as he leered ahead with a expression of _highly_ perverted intent on his face.

"You oughta know me by now – when I see a piece of ass I like, I tend to take it, whether they want it or not!"

On the other side of the confrontation was the blonde babe who didn't take kindly to the behavior, with a familiar staff, and a similar denim and Union Jack-laced fashion sense.

Don't go believing Lilly Kane developed into a well-built lass willing to fight back; this was indeed still Billy Kane in the fray, beyond anyone's belief – just one of a few victims of an unwanted 'genderbend', though she still retained the attitude of her male form.

"I sure as shit hope that's just a knife in your pants – either way, it's gonna be up your fuckin' hole when I'm done makin' an example outta ya!"

Yamazaki cricked his neck around as his vicious urges gave him no worry in getting what he wanted out of 'Billie' across from him.

"Heh... A man's gotta get his rocks off somehow."

Elsewhere in one of the corners of the bar, just outside of the outline of rooting thugs, one Blue Mary looked on with nothing but puzzlement at the situation between her once former teammates – one of which she was pretty sure was still a man last time she saw him.

"...I think I need to lay off the drinks..."

* * *

"Well, aren't you a detective..." snarked Kukri. "Unless you're suggesting my sands spread farther than you've expected, I find it hard to believe the shit you can assume outta me."

"Considering your apparent skills in shifting dreams and dimensions, who else do I know that is capable of changing someone's gender?" Elisabeth deduced.

Kukri shrugged. "Whatever the case – the prick deserves what he gets. Know that it was the _only_ instance..."

It was _not_ the only instance.

* * *

"Oh, we can _totally_ make this work~!"

This was the most fascinated Shermie had been in a while – it wasn't every day that she would rediscover one of her friends not as the well-built grapplin' man, but as a strong, bodacious babe much like her.

The Orochi follower now known as 'Yashira' appreciated the attention she was getting, though she was not yet comfortable with the new body she was 'gifted' with. "I dunno about you, Shermie, but I don't know if I can pull off being like _this_ just yet..."

"Ah, _absurdité_," Shermie replied, handling the measuring tape wrapped around the hips of her newly-womanized partner. "I've known you as a hunk for as long as I could remember; now I get to know you as a hottie like me – a 'thick' queen, who can still somehow make this outfit work~!"

'Yashira' felt a little more entrapped in the touchy clutches of the fellow CYS bandmate, more than usual – looking especially red across the face as Shermie had her arms clinging all around this new body of hers, winced as the tape measure wrapped around her new pair of breasts.

"Yes. _Yes_, you're measuring up to my standards!" Shermie found it hard to be jealous when she was so gleeful with the measurements of 'Yashira', even at the recently-genderbent brawler's expense.

Shermie eventually dragged her partner over to seek further input. "What about you, Chris? Your thoughts?"

Up to this point, the young and soulful Chris spent a better part of the hour since this recent change-up just sitting upon one of the heavy speakers of their equipment and watching from the side – quite awkwardly, to note, with his cross-legged position, and his near-speechless expression of... surprise, perhaps?

"I, uh... I think I might need a couple minutes. Preferably _alone._"

* * *

Elisabeth clearly knew a thing or two about the incidents that occurred, from what she was able to gather the past couple days. "I feel you have a clear image for ideal women, as far as I've seen. Local news outlets have caught wind of at least one instance, and I'm sure it's not the end of it. Now do you see why I've come to consider this intervention?"

At this point, Kukri had grown to just fully stop giving a damn about Elisabeth's frustrations in his abuse of power. "Keep an open mind, milady. So what if I have a sick thrill for making a woman out of some people? It doesn't always equal out to a sexy babe.

"Then what happens in those other cases?"

"...Take a guess."

* * *

_ **PHWANG~!** _

"Ergh, god _dammit_!"

Somewhere in a dojo in Korea, Gang-il was left hopping upon his one good foot, muttering frustratedly as he escaped into the acquaintance of his most skilled student.

"Kim! You need to do something about this!"

Years of knowing his students and pupils, and the presumption that his master had something heavy dropped onto his foot, made things easy for Kim to survey within the situation.

"Is Chang rebelling again, master?"

Gang-il was splashed with horrified confusion, turning his head back towards the danger that risked his skilled feet. "Wait... _that's_ supposed to be Chang!?"

"What are you talking abo... _aauh_?!" Kim's jaw dropped much like his master's as soon as he saw the chaos ensuing in the middle of the dojo floor.

It was a situation like none before – what was usually the wreckage caused by a big, bulky and bald former prisoner, was now being caused by a three-foot-tall, scraggly-haired gremlin of a little girl, with the wrecking ball's chain entrapped around Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan in a ridiculous and goofy case of unfiltered insanity.

All Kim could do was express shock at this weird injustice within the dojo. "H-how!? How does something like this even happen?!"

Gang-il shared the same sentiment over this indescribable situation. "There's no way that's actually Chang!"

"Whether it is or it isn't – I'll be one to admit; he's actually kind of cute this way~" Luong, as well-contained emotionally as she usually was, had a different opinion. The bright side of the matter was well-lit, and she looked willing to hold this new, smaller form of Chang close like a child of hers.

The little rascally 'Changette' proceeded to bite on the Viet vixen's leg before it reached that point. Definitely a _bad_ child in that case.

"Aah!" Luong fell on her butt, a clear tooth mark left on her leggings, frustration and pain evident. "T-that's not cute at all...!"

As Gang-il zipped over to tend to his lover, and as another of the Taekwondo students in May Lee jumped into 'Hero Mode' in an attempt to stop the tyrany going in front of her. Kim was eventually rendered a speechless, appalled statue of a man.

Though clearly the most dissatisfied of the bunch was Chang's own partner in crime/'justice', claw-nut Choi. "Yeesh, you think _you_ got problems with this, boss? Look at this - the whole big man / little man dynamic's been thrown off!"

All the while, all Kim could think was just... what did anyone in the dojo do to deserve the presence of 'Changette'?

* * *

With all exhibiting evidence around the world seen through – at least, all that had been discovered thus far – a conclusion in the argument around all of this, was soon being met...

"If it makes you feel better, I'll clean up the mess I've made eventually." ensured Kukri. "Some men just want to see the world get more 'feminine', in a way – is that too much to ask for sometimes?"

"That doesn't help the fact that you managed to do it to begin with." Elisabeth was starting to endure a headache by this point. "When we first made the agreement, this was not what I had in mind at all. Knowing Ash was saved just to see what kind of world he was going to be a part of, I..."

"I don't see a problem with it..."

Elisabeth looked up from the table to meet the familiar yet simultaneously unfamiliar voice behind her. She was expecting to meet eye to eye again with her long-time 'friend' – but what she didn't expect to see was something more of a womanly figure in the clothes of that friend.

Between the longer hair, the curvier figure and of course, the grown pair beneath the unconventional top, it was obvious Ash had a dip in the genderflip pool him—erm, _her_self as well.

"As a matter of fact... I think I like this form better – don't you think so, Betty?"

Never had Elisabeth been so embarrassed to have a nosebleed.


End file.
